


Heat

by technicolortidepods



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Praise Kink, featuring beau's daddy issues, spoilers for episode thirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicolortidepods/pseuds/technicolortidepods
Summary: With the Iron Shepherds finally dead, Beauregard and Keg both find themselves in need of some additional catharsis.





	Heat

The second Beau left the radius of Caleb’s weird, glowing bubble, the exhaustion that had been weighing in her muscles and the back of her mind was replaced with something entirely different. 

Keg stood before her in the great hall of The Sour Nest, still clad in that clanky, beat up, armor, looking equal parts hesitant and expectant. She ran a hand through her russet colored hair, scratching the back of her head. Out of nervousness perhaps, or maybe having nothing to do with her hands, her great axe and warhammer discarded somewhere in the room. She looked up to meet Beau’s gaze, a sheepish, apologetic half smile on her face. “Sorry, I, uh, didn’t mean to pull you from your friends or anything,” she said, now rubbing an armored hand over a stubbly jaw. “I just, well, I mean, you offered, and--” 

“Hey, hey, don’t be sorry,” Beau replied, cutting her off. Yeah, maybe Beau did feel a little bit bad about leaving Fjord and Jester and Yasha having just gotten them back, but they were safe and most importantly, alive, and she wouldn’t be gone for very long. Besides, she had offered this, all but begged Keg to spend one last night together before inevitably having to go their separate ways. “Why don’t you pull together something comfortable, okay? I’ll be right back.” Beau motioned at the couple of mattress that hadn’t quite made their way into Caleb’s magic pillow fort thing-- whatever it was-- and began to make her way towards the kitchen. 

As it turned out, The Sour Nest was just as shitty and dull looking up close as Beau had gathered from her initial scan of the stronghold. The walls were stone with wood embellishments and the place lacked any charm or personality whatsoever, grim even for Shady Creek Run. There were bodies on the ground, slowly beginning to decay with small areas of plant growth, that Beau was careful to side step around before entering the partially opened door of the communal dining area. She began to search the cabinets and shelves, ignoring the half finished meal Caduceus had made, until she came upon an open, near full bottle of what looked like whiskey. It smelt hot and strong and totally functional, and Beau grabbed it by the neck, rummaging only a short while longer until she found two glasses, and began retracing her steps through the dimly lit corridors. 

When she returned, Beau was impressed to see that Keg had taken the hint and dragged two of the unused mattresses a little ways away from the rest of the group, stacking them on top of each other to give them a little height and heft. She had taken the liberty of removing the chestplate of her armor, leaving her still in the greaves and metal plates that covered her legs, and a slightly dirty, sleeveless white undershirt. Beau leaned against the cool stone wall, taking a moment to unabashedly regard the woman in front of her before making any motion to join her by the makeshift bed. Keg’s reddish brown hair had gotten longer since they had first met; what was once cropped short now shaggier and covering most of the back of her neck, but still not quite reaching past her strong jaw. Her face was decorated with nicks and cuts, in addition to an impressive coat of stubble that had also grown since their first encounter. An unlit cigarette was placed behind her ear. 

Keg crossed her arms, which were partially covered by a thin scruff of hair. “You coming, or are you just gonna stand there and look at me?” she asked, a playful edge to her usual gruff tone.

Beau gave a wolfish grin, pushing herself off the wall. “I brought the booze.”

“Oh, fuck yes,” Keg said approvingly, glancing at the sizeable glass bottle before meeting Beau’s eyes once more. “Wanna pour me a glass of whatever’s in there?” She asked, nodding at the bottle of whiskey still in Beau’s grasp. 

“Gladly,” Beau replied, making her way further into to room and sitting down on the edge of the stacked mattresses. The bed was lumpy and had some suspicious, aged stains, but it was wide enough and Beau had seen worse. Beau rolled out her neck, watching as Keg pulled out a set of matches and lit the cigarette that had been propped behind her ear. She grinned again as Keg let out a heavy exhale, enjoying the sight of the gray cloud of smoke leaving her lips before pouring her a drink. Keg gave her a short, “Thanks,” as Beau handed over the small glass, filled close to the brim with a clear, amber liquid and poured another for herself. 

“To finally killing those bastards,” Beau announced, raising her glass slightly. 

“To finding your friends,” Keg responded, copying Beau’s gesture, motioning with her head at the faint orange glow of Caleb’s spell a short distance away. 

“Here, here,” Beau agreed, clinking their glasses together, careful not to let any of their contents spill and go to waste. 

Beau took a hearty sip of the whiskey, relishing the way it left her throat feeling hot and charred, and noticed that Keg had already knocked back most of her drink. 

“Damn,” Beau commented, impressed. “You alright? I mean, like, considering, you doing okay?”

Keg wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and gave Beau a crooked smile, narrowing her eyes. “I’d say I’m doing pretty okay, considering,” She was still standing, facing Beau’s seated position on the edge of the bed, making no move to close the distance between their bodies. But Beau could pick up on the way Keg had been looking at her and reacting to her every action these past couple of days and was fairly confident she knew what the other woman was looking to get out of these next few hours. Hell, Beau had initiated this, threw all caution and subtly and underlying insecurities to the wind because honestly, Beau was looking to get something out of this too. She needed the confirmation and validation; that she was indeed alive, that she was indeed wanted, and she wasn’t about to deny herself that. Especially not when Keg was so eager and fervently willing to be hers for the taking.

Beau was done with being patient. She looked at Keg, studying her, not for the first time that night. Keg was looking right back at her, with honey colored eyes that were full of desire and something uncertain. Beau recognized that look immediately. It was the look of undeniable yearning, halted from materializing into action by tightly held trepidations. The inwardly directed cowardice that prevented one from just taking. It was written in every crease of Keg’s face, in the way she held her body, and Beau thought that maybe, just maybe, Keg needed that sense of validation too. 

Fuck it, Beau thought. Keg had agreed to this hadn’t she? She was here, having readily accepted Beau’s offer, drinking the whiskey Beau had procured, taking a long drag of a cigarette and watching her with a quiet, patient, hunger that near drove Beau crazy. Now was the time to take what she had been craving since the morning she saw that armored figure making her way up the road. Beau took one more generous sip of her drink, let out an open mouthed sigh of breath, and set the glass on floor next to the bed.

“C’mere,” she murmured, reaching out to touch a nasty looking scar that ran from Keg’s neck down to her collarbone. Keg swallowed, stepping forward, her hips fitting nicely between Beau’s parted knees. Beau continued to graze her fingers down the length of it, tantalizingly gentle, barely making contact. “How’d you get that one, huh? Looks pretty rough to me.” 

She could feel Keg shiver under her touch and couldn’t contain her sly, knowing smile. It was still hard to believe the effect she had on this woman. Keg was tough and strong, all muscle and hard edges and could probably kill Beau with one swipe of her greataxe, but still became inarticulate and deliciously receptive to every look and touch and action where Beau was concerned. “A couple more drinks and maybe I’ll tell you.” Keg replied, a nervous tremor to her voice, betraying otherwise confident words. She drew the cigarette from her lips once more, blowing a soft cloud of smoke between the two of them.

Beau hummed, a low, suggestive sound, and moved the hand that had been tracing up and down Keg’s scar to stroke a broad, muscular shoulder. She continued to work downward, stopping momentarily to squeeze a thick bicep, softly digging her nails into the hard flesh. This was the first time Beau had seen her without a full set of basically impenetrable armor on, and holy shit, did she like what she saw. Keg was built like a fucking brick wall, stocky and sturdy, and Beau absentmindedly took her bottom lip between her teeth, already imagining the feel of strong arms wrapped tight around her body. 

Beau had always been a sucker for a great pair of arms, and didn’t even realize when her mind began to drift away from her present situation to thoughts of a woman currently sleeping not too far away, pale and beautiful and still alive. Beau felt her heart lurch in her chest and a soft groan escape from the back of her throat. If she closed her eyes and just focused on the feeling of scarred skin and hard muscle under her fingers, Beau could almost imagine that it was Yasha before her, that it was her warm breath she was feeling against her face, and her hand currently resting on her thigh, stroking gentle patterns with her thumb.

As soon as the thoughts of Yasha had appeared, Beau mentally kicked herself, the feeling of guilt settling deep in her stomach next to the pit of growing arousal. She had to be some sort of awful person for imagining someone else when Keg was right there, ridiculously attractive, warm and strong and pliable under her hand, and shamelessly wanting her. Beau hadn’t had a lot of experience with being someone’s first choice, but Keg was here in front of her, less than subtle about her desire, and that alone was enough for Beau to ignore the sudden surge of heat between her legs at the thought of bare, alabaster skin against her own. 

“What are you thinking about?” Keg asked, sensing a change in Beau’s demeanor. Her voice still gruff and quiet, but Beau could hear the worry behind it. Whether it was the worry that Beau was going to back out, or that she was going to return to the safety of her friends, saying this was a mistake, or even that she would burst out in tears in Keg’s arms, Beau didn’t know for sure. But she wasn’t planning on doing any of those things and it wasn’t fair to Keg to let her go another minute dwelling in the questions and hesitations Beau herself knew all too well. She instead busied herself with the small patch of soft hair on Keg’s forearm, gently pulling and twirling it around her fingers, her other hand covering Keg’s, which had halted its ministrations on her thigh.

“Absolutely nothing.” Beau assured her, now tracing along the rim of the whiskey glass still in Keg’s grip, before moving to run her deft, slender fingers over Keg’s rough and calloused ones. She shuddered, already imaging how they would feel curling inside her, pumping in and out at a rapid pace, the pad of Keg’s thumb making tight circles over her clit. Gods, Beau was done with this waiting. 

“Just wondering what you’d look like with the rest of that armor off.” She said, pulling the near empty whiskey glass from Keg’s grasp and setting it on the floor next to her own before wrapping her arms around Keg’s neck, pulling her close. Keg inhaled sharply, momentarily caught off guard, but pulled the cigarette out from between her lips. With a pinch, she successfully put out the glowing embers without so much as a flinch, letting the cigarette fall to the floor. She then forcefully grabbed Beau’s waist, pulling Beau’s body as tightly to her own as their current positions would allow.

“Why don’t you find out?” Keg whispered, her voice husky and ever so enticing. 

That was all Beau needed to hear. She crashed their lips together, her kisses open and hot against Keg’s mouth. She let her hands wander, gripping Keg’s solid shoulders, trailing her fingers across the planes of her back, tugging gently on the material of her undershirt. All of it only made Keg tighten her hold on Beau’s waist and kiss her back with equal fervor, running her tongue along Beau’s teeth and the inside of her mouth.

Keg tasted like smoke and whiskey, overwhelming Beau’s senses and making her head spin.  
She had been thinking about this for a while, wondering how it would feel to be kissed by Keg and held in her strong embrace. It was just as blistering and consuming as Beau had imagined. Every scratch of nails against skin, or sharp pull of clothing, or clack and bite of teeth stoked something inside of each of them; something messy and fervid and only growing stronger. 

“Mmm, I want this off.” Keg growled against Beau’s mouth, practically ripping the loose outer garment she wore off her shoulders. Beau nodded her head in ernest and swallowed deeply, pulling away from Keg’s hungry lips for a moment and scrambling to assist in the removal of her top layer of clothing. Once it was removed, Keg was granted easier access to Beau’s neck and acted accordingly, leaving a trail of bruising kisses from Beau’s jaw to her collarbone that joined the assemblage of almost completely healed marks Vorsa had left just a few days ago. Keg ran her hands up and down the bare skin of Beau’s sides; over her ribs, skimming the fabric of her crop top, down her abdomen. Beau let out a soft moan and gasp of breath every time Keg’s rough hands brushed over a scar or particularly sensitive area which only served to egg the other woman on. She could feel Keg’s smile against her throat where her pulse was hammering away. 

“Enjoying this?” Keg teased. With every movement of her jaw, Keg’s stubbly chin scratched against Beau’s neck and chest in a way that was almost uncomfortable, but stimulating and super hot and totally foreign to her. Beau just nodded, biting her tongue to keep from responding. She wasn’t going to beg, not yet anyway. 

Instead, she leaned back on the mattress, pulling Keg down on top of her. She watched as Keg, somewhat clumsily, arranged herself with her knees between Beau’s legs and an arm propped up above Beau’s head as not to trap her under her full weight. Her other hand was grabbing at Beau’s breast through her shirt roughly, pinching her nipple between two knuckles. 

“Fuck, Keg,” Beau moaned, wrapping her legs around Keg’s hips, the hand that wasn’t currently pinned above her head tangled in Keg’s hair. “Take, ah, take this off too.” She wished her voice sounded more commanding and less breathy and pleading. But it didn’t really matter because soon enough Beau was completely topless and stifling embarrassing mewling noises as Keg worked her tongue and teeth against her chest. 

“Man, I love your tits.” Keg said appreciatively into the swell of Beau’s breasts, in between searing kisses that were sure to leave bruises. She had released Beau’s wrist in order to have both hands available to grope her chest, the calloused fingers and gentle bites on her nipples almost overstimulating. Beau canted her hips up against Keg, who was still fully armored from the waist down, trying to find friction to no avail. With a groan of frustration, Beau dug her nails into Keg’s shoulders, leaving crescent moon imprints and trails of red that continued under the fabric of her undershirt. Gods, she needed this so badly. Keg was the perfect mix of rough touches and approving words to drive her half mad with wanting. When it came to sex, Beau wasn’t picky. Fast and hard, soft and gentle, in control or completely subject to the pleasure of another; whatever her partner was into she could get behind, for the most part. But Beau had her preferences and kinks like anyone else, and right now she needed to be thoroughly fucked at a breakneck pace, with words of validation and encouragement murmured in her ear and against her skin. 

Beau dragged Keg’s head away from her chest to pull her in for a long, surprising tender kiss. She took Keg’s face in her hands, stroking her strong, square jaw with her thumb, and kissed her again, less chastely this time. Keg moaned, kissing her back with equal fervor, her hands moving to hold Beau by the waist as Beau’s legs wrapped tighter around her. Beau could feel Keg grinding and shifting her hips against her and couldn’t help but smirk against Keg’s lips, knowing that she was getting the other woman just as worked up as she was.

“I need you to fuck me.” Beau whispered into Keg’s mouth. She reached down to hold a hand that had been clutching her waist with an iron grip, bringing Keg’s fingers to her lips and kissing the knuckles of her index and middle finger. “I need these inside me, Keg, please.” She said before taking the tips of them into her mouth, sucking gently. Beau knew she was laying it on thick, but somewhere between losing her clothes and Keg’s mouth on her tits, she had lost all sense of shame. 

Keg didn’t seem to mind one damn bit. Quite the opposite, actually. Her pupils were blown wide and she let out a tiny, adorable noise of displeasure once Beau removed her fingers from her mouth. “Shit, yeah, okay, that sounds good.” She said breathlessly. The sound of metal against metal clued Beau into the fact that Keg had begun trying, and failing, to rub her thighs together to alleviate the burning pressure between her legs. “Wanna... wanna help me get out of this armor first?” Keg asked, a pleading, lusty look in her eyes.

Beau just grinned, lightly pushing Keg off her. She then rose from her reclined position on the mattresses, falling to her knees in front of Keg’s standing form. She worked for the bottom up, removing metal greaves, unlacing and helping Keg step out of her clunky boots and unbuckling the armor that covered her thighs, which were now shaking with anticipation. Beau knew she was being bratty, that she was practically torturing Keg with the leisurely pace at which she removed her armor and every feather light stroke of her hands against the back of Keg’s thighs, but she couldn’t help it. Keg made it so easy. The other woman was shuddering under her touch and Beau could hear Keg struggle to her calm rapid breaths and felt a tug at her hair, still tied up.

“Can I?” Keg asked, already toying with the ribbon that held Beau’s hair atop her head. Beau nodded and let out a sigh of pleasure as Keg let it fall past her shoulders and began combing her hands through the dark brown tresses, scratching Beau gently behind her ears and at the nape of her neck.

“So beautiful,” she could her Keg murmur, almost too soft for her to hear. 

At that, Beau felt her breath involuntarily catch in her throat. Beautiful. That was what Keg had called her, her voice so quiet and reverential Beau suspected it wasn’t really for her ears at all. But it hit her like a warhammer to the chest all the same, making her heart skip a beat and her eyes sting with tears that she had pushed too deep inside herself to ever let fall. She couldn’t really remember the last time someone spoke like that to her, soft and genuine and full of adoration, not just empty, goading words whispered against her skin in the throes of passion. Even as a child, moments of unconditional praise and endearment were few and far between. Beau was a little more than starved for affection, and it took nothing but a quiet hum of confirmation that yes, she was indeed beautiful and deserving of this impending pleasure to stir up a burning deep in her stomach she couldn’t totally identify but threatened to swallow her whole.

Beau swallowed the lump in her throat, ignored the itching on her skin and the fire in her veins, and tried not to think about her father.

She instead worked on the metal plates that hung from Keg’s hips, unbuckling the straps from her belt and carefully laying the armor down on the stone floor. She looked up, admiring her handiwork. Keg looked vulnerable, clad only in her undershirt and britches, still delicately carding her hands through Beau’s hair. Well, maybe vulnerable wasn’t the right word. Beau had just seen Keg fall to her knees and cry in front of Lorenzo’s ashen remains just a few hours ago, and this wasn’t the same thing. But Beau saw no semblance of the hardened warrior slash former slaver she had first met. The woman standing before her was small and exposed, looking down at Beau through surprisingly long lashes with desprate, pleading honey eyes. 

Beau ran her hands appreciatively over Keg’s hips and ass before pulling her closer. “That’s much better.” She hummed, lightly trailing a finger across the sliver of skin between Keg’s shirt and the waist of her pants. With frustratingly gentle hands, Beau lifted up Keg’s undershirt ever so slightly and placed a feather light kiss near her hip bone, followed by a tiny nibble against soft flesh. 

The hands in her hair immediately paused and tightened their grip, and Beau could feel Keg tremble beneath her lips. “Gods, Beau I need this so bad,” Keg said with a soft moan, her hips bucking involuntarily. “You drive me crazy, you know that right?”

“I had an idea.” Beau said smugly. As much as her own body was practically screaming at her to do something about the aching between her legs, she couldn’t resist hearing more of Keg’s shameless praise. She began unbuttoning Keg’s britches, pulling them down over quivering knees. Then, with a teasing finger, Beau stroked Keg through the underside of her smallclothes, which were appallingly damp with arousal. “You weren’t lying, were you?” Beau said, half teasing and half impressed as she continued stroking her finger in an up and down pattern over Keg’s ruined smallclothes. 

Keg shook her head vigorously, biting down on her bottom lip. “Please, man, I’m begging you,” she said, her voice shaking with every brush of Beau’s finger against her thinly clothed clit. “You’ve got no idea what you do to me, I’m losing my mind over here.”

With that, Beau relented, removing her finger and placing a tender kiss directly on Keg’s clit through the damp fabric. She pulled down the final layer of clothing taut around Keg’s lower thighs, exposing untamed russet curls that did little to hide the dripping wetness at the juncture of the other woman’s legs. Beau gave Keg one last grin before getting to work, gripping the soft flesh of Keg’s ass with her hands and dipping her head to make contact with the slick heat before her.

The second her lips touched Keg, Beau heard a choked moan from above her, causing her to smile inwardly. She could already tell this was going to be good. Beau began by repeating her earlier motions, running her tongue in the same up and down pattern from her entrance to her clit, spreading Keg’s wetness with gentle strokes of her tongue. Gods, she tasted so good. There was something deeply erotic about the flavor of salt and sweat and something tangier Beau was met with and she couldn’t get enough. She began to focus her efforts on Keg’s entrance, her tongue shallowly thrusting into her core, Beau’s salvia adding to the hot slick of arousal.

“That’s it, that’s so fucking good,” Keg breathed. “You’re so fucking good.”

There it was. She was good. That’s what Beau had been needing to hear. 

She hummed against Keg, a wordless sign of her approval of the encouragement and moved to make contact with Keg’s swollen clit. She lapped at it, slowly at first but picked up the pace every time she felt a tug on her hair and heard those salacious noises escape Keg’s mouth. Beau could tell Keg was getting close; her moans were getting higher pitched and breathier with every stroke of her tongue. It wouldn’t take much more to finish her off. 

“Gods, Beau, I love…” Keg began between gasps of breath, her voice high and needy. “I love your mouth so fucking much.” She let out another choked cry as Beau began sucking gently on her clit. “Oh fuck, keep doing that, you’re getting me so close, Beau, please.”

Every word out of Keg’s mouth went straight to the heat pooling between Beau’s legs and she resisted the urge to shove a hand down her smallclothes and finish herself off alongside Keg. She instead continued her lips against Keg’s clit, sucking harder now, and began tracing her entrance with a finger, gathering wetness, before thrusting inside slick heat. 

Keg’s hips were bucking rapidly, chasing the feeling, practically grinding down on Beau’s face. “C’mon, just a little more, I’m almost there,” Keg whimpered, as Beau added a second finger. “That’s perfect, you’re perfect, fuck, you’re gonna make me come.”

It didn’t take much more than a slight curl of fingers and a gentle nibble on her clit before Keg came with a guttural, raspy sound that must have been Dwarvish, hands tangled in Beau’s hair and hips rocking back and forth. She continued to ride out the aftershocks of her orgasm until it was too much, pulling Beau’s hand away and releasing her hold on her hair. Keg then took a few steps back, collapsing on the bed. 

“That was, wow, just, wow,” Keg said between heavy breaths, her chest rising and falling at a rapid pace.”You’re so fucking good at that.”

Beau wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, trying her best to clean off the remainder of Keg’s wetness. Now that she didn’t have Keg’s pleasure to distract her, the hot pressure of her aching clit eclipsed every thought. It seemed that all of Keg’s whimpers and praise went straight between her legs, stoking an already blazing fire. “You make it easy,” she said. “All that stuff you were saying, it really helped.” Beau hoped she was being clear enough with what she wanted for Keg to catch on.

“Oh yeah? You’re into that kinda thing?” Keg asked, eyebrows raised, a smile beginning to curl across her lips.

Beau just nodded her head vigorously. She needed this so bad.

Keg was sitting upright now, her pants and smallclothes idly hiked back up her person. “Take off your clothes.” she said, her voice gravely and low.

As Beau took off her clothes, she noted the way Keg’s eyes never left her body, looking her bare form up and down with an expression of hunger and awe. 

“Damn, you’re beautiful,” Keg said again, reaching out to touch Beau. She ran a hand over Beau’s shoulders and collarbone, going as far up as to stroke a sharp cheekbone and swollen lips and as far down as to lay her hand flat over Beau’s abs. Every touch left Beau quivering with need beneath Keg’s fingers, which didn’t go unnoticed by the other woman. “Huh, you really need this don’t you?”

“Please, Keg, I--”

“Get on the bed.”

As quickly as she could, Beau scrambled up to join Keg who was sitting leisurely on the bed, leaning against the stone wall, slowly and deliberately rubbing herself through her britches. “Atta girl,” she murmured, before patting her thigh. “C'mon, get up here.”

Beau crawled over to straddle Keg, immediately grinding down on her thigh. The fabric felt coarse and rough and delicious against the sensitive heat between her legs. She wrapped her arms around Keg’s neck and moaned, moving faster when she felt calloused hands grip her frantic hips tight. 

“Man, someone’s worked up,” Keg commented, her nails biting into Beau’s ass. “Such a good girl, finishing me off first, so considerate.”

Beau bit her lip to keep from downright screaming, wrecked moans still finding a way to escape her throat. She was a good girl, she was such a good girl, she deserved this. Beau continued to buck her hips, soaking Keg’s thigh with her arousal, relishing the burn she felt with every drag of her clit against the material of Keg’s britches. She could tell she wasn’t going to last very long.

“Keg, I’m getting close.” Beau said into the crook of Keg’s neck.

Keg continued her firm grasp on Beau’s hips, guiding and slowing her movements slightly. “Wanna come like this or do you need a finger?”

“Fingers, please.” Beau managed to get out, her voice cracking. 

Thankfully, Keg complied, slipping a thick finger into Beau’s entrance, circling around a few times to gather slick before thrusting in again. Beau twisted her hips, trying to find an angle that gave her the most pleasure, and let out a frustrated cry at the lack of contact against her clit. She brought her hand down between her legs, rubbing furiously at the swollen bud.

“Oh fuck, that’s hot,” Keg groaned, adding a second and curling them inside Beau. “You look so good like this, Beau, shit.” Her words made Beau’s internal muscles clench on Keg’s thrusting fingers, keeping them inside her for a blissful second longer before releasing them, letting Keg resume her motions.

Suddenly, Beau felt the hand that had been guiding her hips give a sharp slap against her ass. It stung a little bit in the best way possible, and Beau felt it go straight to her core. She rode Keg’s hand faster, and bit down onto the flesh of Keg’s shoulder.

“You’re into that too, huh?” Keg asked, smirking teasingly but not slowing her movements.

Beau just nodded her head. “Again,” she choked out. “Please, Keg, I’m fucking almost there.”

The slap came again, harder this time, leaving Beau’s skin red and burning. She continued to ride Keg’s fingers without abandon, mewling and panting against Keg’s neck. Soon, the hand she had been frantically rubbing against her clit was replaced with Keg’s calloused thumb, making delicious, tight circles, the rough pad blisteringly hot against her sensitive skin.

“C’mon, I got you,” Keg breathed. “You’ve been so good, Beau, I want you to come for me, you think you can do that?”

“Yes,” Beau whimpered, her voice almost to soft and too wrecked to hear.

“Good girl,” Keg crooned, with another slap of Beau’s ass. “Such a good girl.”

That last bit of salacious validation was all she needed. Beau bit down on Keg’s shoulder as she came, muffling her scream, her orgasm hitting her like a roaring inferno that began in her core and spread to every vein and pore of her body, leaving her feeling charred and raw all over. She rode out the aftershocks on Keg’s fingers, hearing the other woman let out something that sounded suspiciously like a declaration of love over the blood pounding in her ears. Still, she collapsed on top of her, the feeling of exhaustion chasing the incredible high. 

“Gimme, gimme like, five minutes,” Beau said, in between heavy breaths. Keg was soothingly running her hands, rough and warm, over her back and Beau could feel her let out a chuckle beneath her.

“Yeah, man, take your time,” Keg said, and Beau absently noticed a few rays of early morning light burning through the few windows of the stronghold. “I’m not planning on leaving just yet.”

Beau felt Keg press a tender, stubbly kiss to her shoulder, and a different kind of heat rushed through her body.

This was the warmest Beau had felt in days.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @technicolortidepods, if you feel so inclined


End file.
